Spirited Away II: A New Slate
by ElementalGoddess-san1
Summary: Ever since Chihiro left the Spirit World, ever since Haku's promise, Chihiro decided to lock away her memories of him and the spirit world, actually starting to believe that it was really just a dream, a fantasy. But, Haku won't forget his promise. He's coming back to get Chihiro and make her realize it really wasn't a dream and his goal is to start a better relationship with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! Oh snap, I'm very excited to start my first ever Spirited Away fanfic. As far as I can remember, Spirited Away was the first anime that pushed me to watching more…I guess I can say that it turned me into an Otaku with its amazingness. ChihiroXHaku for the win! X3 Anyhow, I am just about intimidated by all the Spirited Away fanfics…SO…I hope that this will be descent enough, haha. Ahhhh, the depressional aura is coming lolol. Ahem! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm standing in a never ending sea of flowing tall grass. No matter how hard I tried to remember how I got here…I just couldn't think, my mind felt numb. The wind that blew back my hair gently felt good. The wind sounded like it was speaking to me all of a sudden, like there was actually someone there…It was calling out something I couldn't understand for a while. Slowly, I put the bits of sounds I heard together. Chihiro.

"Chihiro…" I questioned. "Who's that?"

Now the winds voice sounded desperate. The voice in the air was becoming stronger- louder.

"Don't forget."

I flinched. It sounded like the voice in the air was speaking in my ear. I snapped around and far far away there was a boy, his features were blurry because he was so far away. His dark greenish hair- almost black- blew past his face. My head was pounding trying to figure out who this mysterious boy was.

"Don't forget."

The voice was now distant.

"Forget what?!" I yelled out.

The boy turned his back and suddenly he was turning into a dragon, then bam it hit me. I've seen this before.

"WAIT!" I screamed. I ran after the dragon, who ignored her call and just flew away. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't even get close. I called out once more, but suddenly I felt the ground behind me crumble. I screamed as I fell into darkness.

I gasp awake with a blood curdling scream. I felt myself shaking uncontrollably and I flicked my head to my surroundings. I hold my head that's pounding from either fear or from the sudden wake.

My roommate barges in with a bat in her hands.

"I GOT THIS! WHERE ARE YOU PERVERT?!" she snarls.

I felt my heart jump seeing her come in with a bat.

"Misaki! I'm fine! No one's here!" I stutter out. I'm more afraid of a Misaki with a bat than just your regular pervert.

Misaki stared at me. Her eyes still wide and never leaving my face, her long black hair was a bit humorous bed headed and fallen over her face than her everyday perfect hair. Gradually, Misaki put down the bat. She frowned and leaned against the doorway.

"Another nightmare, Chihiro?" she sighed.

I looked down at the blankets and moan. "I'm not sure. I forgot what it was about, again!"

Misaki sighed again and turned to walk out, looking behind to glance at the clock. "It's 3:00 in the morning. We don't want the guys next door to come crying that we're having a house party. Try getting some sleep," she said. I nod in response and she takes a step out only to turn to me again. "Oh yeah, I'm leaving early again, so don't forget to wake yourself up."

I nod again, feeling the heaviness in my eyes once more. I tuck myself in, my thoughts still trying hard to remember the dream I had screamed awake to. Then, I felt myself knock out.

* * *

The bright light that peers in from the thin curtains wakes me up. I stretch and roll my head to face the clock.

9:00

I feel my breath stop and I raise myself out of bed and race out my room. I dress quickly and make my way to the door. I run so fast I bump my toe on the kitchen table. I cry out in pain and frustration as I continue to make my way to the front door.

It feels like I was running forever past the streets and now there is hardly anyone at the front of the school. I make my way past the hallways and ran into the classroom, first thing I do is bow and apologize in a panting way.

"Forgive me! I am late!"

I hear the class snicker and the teacher sigh.

"Once again, Chihiro. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes."

I walk past the aisle of students in their seats and past Misaki, who looks at me disapprovingly. Class goes on and I have no sense of paying attention. So I have to say that's another reason why I get in trouble so often as well. I stare out the huge window I sit right next to and stare out meaninglessly at the sky. I saw a glint of white flash by and suddenly vanish. I blink and check the sky again and then rub my eyes. I look away, disgusted with myself.

'What, so now you can see things?' My consciousness said to me. The bell rings and I don't even notice until Misaki drops her school bag on my desk and leans on my desk with one hand and another resting on her hip.

"We are going shopping."

I blink in confusion. "Wait, huh? Why? Don't you have baseball practice right now?"

"Yup, but I just don't feel like going right now. Besides I was watching you and no offense but you looked even weirder with that zoning out of yours," Misaki snorted.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Misaki growled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.

"Wait! Misaki!"

"Shut up! I need to get some air too!"

* * *

Misaki dragged me away to the mall. We walked around, store by store, buying things that we knew we didn't need. By the time we had gone halfway through, we had our hands full with bags.

Misaki stopped and dropped her bags on the floor.

"Ah. My hands are tired. Let's stop and go to the food court. I'm starving," she moaned.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. Misaki picked up her bags and thank god we didn't have to walk to far to get to the food court.

Misaki obviously went for the Italian food. Ever since I met Misaki, that'd be all she'd ask for. Italian food. If you give a girl Italian food, she'll love you forever. Well…Misaki will. I held my tray of food, a bento box of onigiri and a strawberry milkshake in my hands. My eyes were on the food, admiring how delicious the onigiri will be when suddenly the tray toppled over. I had slammed into someone and now the food was all over him. My eyes were wide with surprise and I slowly looked up to the face that I slammed into. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was a gorgeous boy with emerald green eyes and short black hair at chin level. He was tall and I cringed as I noticed the spilt milkshake on his sweater that to me, looked expensive. I became nervous. The only thought that came up in my head was, 'He's gonna beat me up. He's gonna make a scene and make me pay like a ton.' From the corner of my eye I see Misaki holding a tray of spaghetti and her expression was in disbelief.

I slowly slid my eyes up to the boy. His mouth was partly open and he stared at me. 'Ugh! This silence!' I screamed in my head. My body moved on its own and bowed.

"I'm soooooo sorry! I- I-"

"No, it's ok, I was in your way."

The boy touched my shoulder and I flinched back up, my face was turning red. I hated myself for being the one to go crazy when he is as calm as ever. I grabbed the nearest napkins and handed it to me. He took it hesitantly and I bowed again.

"Again, so sorry!"

With that I ran away, clearly, I lost my appetite. But in the back of my head, I could feel the beginnings of an odd sensation. I stopped and looked back in hopes of seeing that mysterious boy's face once more.

Why do I feel like I've seen him before?

* * *

**Ahhhh hahaha. If you noticed, I have a way of making people bump into each other and make it seem ackward. Lol That is, if you've read my Kid Icarus fanfic, Elements, then you'll know what I'm talking about. I love you all so much i wrote waaaay past my bedtime and I didn't sorta necessarily study for finals. Aye me. -_- I was tempted mmmk? So, leave a review! Please! I need at least 5 so I could do the next chapter. PWEASE! Follow me! R&R! PM me or leave a review if you have any questions or recommendations. Question for you guys. Does Chihiro's personality sound right in this story? If not what should I add to make it sound more like her? OK lovelies until next time~~~  
**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 :)**


	2. First Day Back

**Hello my lovelies! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! Merry Christmas! I couldn't write because I had no computer until Christmas! XI Thank you all for the honest responses because after all a little honesty never hurt anyone. Lalala here you go.**

* * *

I was panting as I had run to the nearest corner. The little voice in my head was screaming to why I just so decided to run away.

'You really are horrible. Go back. Now,' the little voice said, frustrated. In the end it won. I took a deep breath and turned around to head over to the boy for a real apology, only to let my clumsiness get the better of me. I slammed into something hard and stepped back, flinching as pain shot up my head. I looked to see what I had just slammed into were two boys- twins!

They stood there not moving an inch and stared at me. The little voice in my head sighed and told me to apologize- CORRECTLY.

I bowed down and apologized. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I'm a bit clumsy."

'You mean a whole lot clumsy,' the little voice snickered.

I ignored the voice and began to rise only to hear the boys whisper to each other.

"Wait is that her?"

"Looks like her. We should take her to him," the other twin responded.

I shot back up and felt my blood run cold when the two boys looked at me and moved forward. I wanted to move away but couldn't move an inch. The boys locked their arms on mine and lead me forward.

'Why am I not moving?' I cried to myself. The twin on my left bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Don't struggle."

His voice was like velvet but threatening. No matter how much I tried I couldn't break the steel lock around my arms.

The twins walked me out and next thing I knew I was sat down on a bench and the two boys came close to my face. I felt the words run up my throat. I had the words ready to scream out and my legs were ready to kick my way out if I had to. But the twin on my left side grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't struggle," he said. His velvety voice somehow, strange enough made the words in my mouth sink to my stomach and my legs felt weak and I couldn't move. The other twin came and touched my forehead.

"Sleep."

I blinked and watched the two boys slip away. My whole body felt weak and I began to feel dizzy. The only thing I saw was the boys colored eyes I hadn't noticed before. A pretty greyish blue color, then I knocked out.

* * *

I woke up on icy cold tile. My eyes wander to see my surroundings. I was in a large room. There was a large muddy green rug next to me. On the far end was a desk with piles of papers. There were so many stacks the piles of paper were even stacked on the floor next to the desk. On the right side of the desk was a huge window about 6 feet tall curtained by velvety green curtains. My face felt warm and I turned my head to see a large marble fireplace. I tried to get up, but I felt something pushing me down to the icy tile which seemed to hug me to my spot. I kept trying and my head started to pound. I crawled towards the fireplace but something stopped me suddenly. There was a strange sound coming from the corner near the fireplace. I watched with my eyes wide open for any signs of movement. There was.

Three large green heads began to roll and bounce towards me. They were making a strange 'ooooi' sound and they started to jump around my helpless body and rolling around. I cried out and covered my face under my arms. One head rolled next to my head and I curiously looked up to see one bulbous green head with large beady eyes, a troll like nose and dark mustache stare at me, its eyes wide. It made that strange 'ooooi' sound and I heard another sound in the distance.

I turned my face away from the three heads that began to resemble Chihuahuas who meet a stranger to large double doors that I never noticed before. I heard someone talking to another and stomp their way towards me. I tried to back away but the three heads wouldn't leave me alone. The doors slammed open and I gasped when three boys walked in. I immediately noticed the twins. In front of them was- my eyes widened in surprise- the boy I accidently spilled food on. The boy stopped in his place and stared at me. His eyes slowly dimmed and his mouth curved down to a frown. He snapped around to the twins and started to scold them.

"You bound her to the floor?! Why?!"

The twins rolled their eyes and looked away. "Well if we didn't bind her then she would have run away."

"You two…" the boy sighed. He turned around and looked down at me. He walked over and bent down putting his hand on my legs. I felt myself turn red. He was mumbling something under his breath. I could feel that strange force holding me down to the floor suddenly gone. I moved my legs around and he stood up and held out his hand. There was a smile on his face. I felt a sense of assurance and reached out to take his hand. He helped me up and turned his head to look at the twins.

"Alright you two, Lin's calling you down. She needs help with some insistive guests. Help her, please," the boy said.

The pair of twins smirked. "Love to," they said together. I blinked in curiosity. 'Wow. They do things together at the same exact time too,' my little voice said.

The twins turned around and out the door and we were left with silence. The boy was the first to talk.

"Sorry about those two. They always go a bit too far sometimes," the boy smiled.

The little voice in my head cleared its little voice. 'Well?' I gasped and bowed down far that it hurt my legs. I flinched but tried my best to not let the pain sound out through my voice.

"I'm very very sorry for spilling my drink on you earlier! That was horrible of me to have just ran off like that. Please forgive me! I'll do whatever you want! Please!"

I held my breath and looked up at the boy. He had backed up and his mouth was open. He blinked and a smile began to form around his lips. He laughed.

"That was…" he smiled and laughed again. "It's okay. Really, and you don't have to do anything for me."

I let out my breath and pursed my lips.

"Are you-"

The boy interrupted me and raised his hand. "It's all fine."

I was silent but nodded. The boy continued.

"My name is Kohaku. But you can call me Haku, if you'd like."

Haku smiled. I stared at him and caught his features. He was tall with dark green hair that was nearly black. But the thing that caught me the most was his bright emerald eyes. It reminded me of something I just couldn't put my finger on. I stared right into them and he interrupted my thoughts.

"My name is Chihiro. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Haku."

"The pleasure is all mine, Chihiro. Now I'd like to show you around here, if that's okay with you."

"Yes! Please…um, I'm still unsure where I am right now," I said, nervously.

Haku snapped around to look at me, his eyes narrowed and dimmed. "I promise you, they will apologize to you."

I gasped at how serious he was looking right now and just nodded.

"Please follow me."

I caught up to him and together we walked out the double doors.

We walked past long hallways that were colorful with Japanese dragons and flower designs. We entered an elevator and we were in a large hall. I walked out and we were in a balcony like hall. I looked down from the balcony to see floors and floors of strange and curious creatures. I could see from my floor the very first floor filled with tubs and oversized ducks and frogs.

"A…"

Haku finished my sentence. "This is a bath house. A bath house for the spirits."

I turned to look at him. "These creatures are spirits?"

Haku nodded. I gasped silently as I took in all the curiosities. Haku called me over to him who was already walking away. I ran to his side. There were little blob like spirits the size of a soccer ball looking up at me and whispering to each other. Now that I looked around, there were many spirits looking at me and Haku.

I nudged his arm. "Haku…why are they staring at us?"

Haku glanced over at me and was about to speak when there was a small frog wearing a blue kimono jump up to our level.

"Master Haku! Hello Lady Chihiro!"

Haku cleared his throat and the frog stopped and looked to Haku.

"Ah, right. Master Haku, there is some sort of problem with a guest. The guest is not giving in to Master Leo and Kyo."

Haku clicked his tongue and turned around.

"Chihiro. We'll finish the tour around the bath house after I fix this. Wait with-"

"No, I want to go with you." I held onto his sleeve. Haku tried to pry my fingers off his sleeve.

"No. Wait Chihiro-"

"Please!" I interrupted him again.

He was silent and stared at me then sighed. "Fine. But make sure you listen to what I say, alright?"

I nodded triumphantly.

Haku grabbed my hand when the frog hopped away leading the way. After what seemed like forever we stopped at a door. From the inside of the door I could hear dishes crashing and voices screaming at each other. I caught the twin's voices angrily trying to hush the guest. There was another voice, a girl's voice and she was scolding the twins. "Leo! Kyo! Do you suppose that giving out a killing aura will calm this guy down!?

"Shut up, Lin!" said one twin.

"Yeah! As if you can make your terrifying face help any better!"

"My face is perfectly beautiful, doppelgangers!"

"AHHHHHH! SHUT UP AND BRING ME SEN! I WANT SEN!" said a gurgly voice I'm guessing was the guest.

The frog looked up at us and pointed at the door. "This is it."

"Yes. Yes," Haku said in an irritating voice. He turned around and looked at me.

"Chihiro, can you promise me to stay away as much as you can from this spirit?"

I nodded again and Haku sighed. "Alright. Let's fix this."

Haku slid the door open and slid me right behind him. I peeked over his shoulder and see the twins on one side. Their grey eyes were fiery with frustration. On the other side was a girl. She was hiding behind a round wooden table and there was a large black spirit crouching but so large he took almost all the space and had already reached the ceiling.

"No. Not you." The spirit growled.

"I ask that you leave immediately before I have to get rid of you myself. You are bothering the bath house's guests."

The spirit breathed heavily. "Oh? Well then before I go…" The spirit stretched out his gooey like hand and grabbed the girl behind the table. She screamed out.

"Let go, you oversized glob of dark mucus!"

The spirit raised the girl to his mouth. The girl was more grossed out than terrified.

My body moved on its own away from Haku.

"STOP!"

The spirit stopped and looked down.

"Chihiro, come back here!" Haku hissed. I became paralyzed in place when the spirit let go of the girl and she came tumbling down with an 'OOF'.

The spirit bent down lower than he already was until he was inched from me.

"Sen?"

I gasped as he came closer. Haku suddenly had my hand and yanked me away and right behind him again.

"Chihiro…" Haku groaned.

"S-Sorry?" I stuttered.

The spirit breathed out heavily and stared through his mysterious white mas. k.

"Sen. Sen. SEN!" The spirit yelled. He slammed his hand down. Haku grabbed my hand and dodged. He pushed me away from the spirits grasp and brought his clenched hand to his mouth. He slowly unwinded his fingers and blew. White scales that looked like sakura flowers blew out into the spirits face.

The spirit shook his head wildly and began to pant. He fell to the floor and didn't move. The twins clapped on the other side. The girl on the far end stumbled up and sighed.

"Lin, are you OK?" Haku asked.

The girl named Lin put her hands to her hips. "Of course I am."

"Leo and Kyo?"

"Perfectly fine." said one twin.

"Yeah, we could've handled it," the other twin folded his hands.

"Sure, you could've." Lin said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Lin!" the twins yelled.

Haku turned around and helped me up. "Are you alright?" Haku asked in a low voice. His eyes were dim and he was frowning. I opened my mouth to say something but Haku stopped me.

"We have to get you out of here first before anything else."

He grabbed my hand and led me out. Clearly he was unhappy.

Behind me trailed Kyo, Leo and Lin. Haku led me outside. The other three waited outside. Haku was silent and crossed his arms. His emerald stare was making me uncomfortable. I stepped back, he took a step forward.

"Haku, I-"

"You didn't listen to what I asked. You could have been hurt."

"I-I'm sorry." I felt tears run in my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was crushed into Haku's chest. He squeezed me tightly.

"Please don't cry." Haku mumbled.

Haku and I walked back inside. The twins and Lin were still waiting. Lin looked at me and I was suddenly bear hugged.

"Ahh. Lin?"

She shushed me. "Just let me hug you." After minutes she let me go putting her hands on her hips. Haku cleared his throat and glared at the twins. They groaned.

The first twin shrugged. "I'm Leo."

"I'm Kyo."

"And?" Haku scolded.

"Aaaand we're sorry."

"It's OK. I'm not hurt after all," I smiled.

"But hey, Haku, when are you going to tell her?" the twins asked, bored.

I blinked and looked up to Haku. "Tell me…what?"

Haku narrowed his eyes and looked at me. He slowly turned around, completely facing me.

"Chihiro, you came to this bath house once. Don't you remember?"

"I…I did?"

"Yes. Eight years ago and I promised I'd bring you back. But there is a situation. While you were here the spirit world took a liking to you. When you left they took you as an idol and had courage to overthrow Yubaba, the formal boss of this bath house. I am now the head of the bath house and need someone to stay by my side as head. The spirit world wants you to stay here…I want you to stay here with me."

I opened my mouth and closed it. I looked at the twins on one side and Lin on the other then back to Haku.

"Haku…I…" I trailed, looking down to the floor because my face was going red and hot.

"I know, I'll give you time to remember your memories here. It's your decision."

I looked back up and looked at his emerald eyes.

"Haku," I mumbled.

Haku turned away and I grabbed his sleeve.

"But, Haku, I-"

Haku spun around and grabbed my hand that held his sleeve with both of his hands clasping mine.

"Don't worry. I'll make you remember." Haku smiled, his dark hair slid down to his face.

* * *

**Teehee. There you have it. What will Haku do to make Chihiro remember? Review for me please! Favorite and Follow. And until next chapter, my lovelies!**

**-ElementalGoddess-san1 :)**


	3. A Day At The Hill He Promised Me

**Hello! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! Happy 2014, everybody! Let's hope this year is great for all of us. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for me, favorited and followed! Means a lot to me! XD Oh and questions about No Face and Zeniba…you'll see! ;-p. Ok here you go my lovelies. **

* * *

The heat on my face isn't getting any better. The very thought of what…he said is just making my cheeks burn more and more and it's obvious as I can feel the two doppelgangers next to me stare at me with their chilly ash mauve eyes.

One twin starts to giggle and covers his mouth. The other clears his throat as an excuse to cover his laugh. I exhale silently and look up at the two twins. The two had been told to walk me to the other side of the bath house where Lin would meet me. Haku had left for some business but I still felt this weird feeling inside of me ever since what he said.

'Don't worry. I'll make you remember,' Haku's voice rang in my ear again. I felt myself go red. Leo and Kyo smirked.

"Well gosh I never actually thought Haku's words could be so effective," one twin said, raising his eye brow in amusement.

"Yeah. Now why's that?" The other twin asked rhetorically. I spun around and faced him.

"That- that just caught me by surprise, Kyo!" I squeaked.

The twin shrugged. "Well well. I'm not Kyo. I'm Leo," he said, quickly.

I stepped back to study the two boys. They really were alike. They had the same hair color, the same ash mauve eyes, the same height, the same posture- everything.

"I'm sorry. But how can I tell you guys apart? You're exactly alike."

The one named Leo smiled. "You think we're exactly alike? Well, there is a difference. I'm more of the mischievous type and Kyo," he pointed to his brother," is more of the intelligent type. Oh! And his eyes are a little more greyer," Leo said, proudly.

I studied the two carefully this time. Leo was right. There was a slight difference, I could feel different auras from them. I smiled and the two just stared at me like I was some kind of weirdo. We continued walking through the exotic bath house. Hints of delicious food passed by me; miso soup, curry, yakizakana, and tonkatsu. An image of rotting food exposed to a disgusting smell as a strange gooey figure passed by ran quickly through my head. I stopped and stared into space wondering what on earth I just thought of. Leo nudged my shoulder and I flinched blinking at the two boys giving me an even more strange look.

Leo smirked and snickered. "Well, it seems Haku is getting his interests in an airhead."

I felt myself suddenly blush and Kyo stabbed Leo with his elbow. Kyo sighed.

"Leo, I'm not about to get punished because of your wrong doing, now cut it out," Kyo scolded.

I stood there watching the twins argue in wonder. 'Haku...really is in charge isn't he?' I said to myself. At last the two stopped and glanced to look at me.

"Yeah, obviously," Kyo muttered. I gasped and covered my mouth. I don't think I said that out loud.

"Uhhh, no you didn't. But, wow, aren't you slow…" Leo rolled his eyes. Kyo nudged him again and they began to argue again on the subject of getting punished and who deserved it. My mind slowly closed itself in and I thought. 'Can they read minds?'

"No derrrr, mistress," Leo laughed suddenly in my ear. I flinched and fell back letting clumsiness get the better of me yet again. Someone's hand was on my back holding me from falling and I snapped around to see beautiful emerald eyes.

"H-Haku!" I stuttered out as I stared into his beautiful eyes. Haku's eyes were soft but then he flicked his eyes to the twins and they turned into hard annoyance.

"You two are making a scene, now cut it out," Haku said sharply. Leo held out a peace sign and smiled Kyo rolled his eyes and glared at Leo. I stared at Haku from the corner of my eye and I noticed his hand never left the bottom of my back. I broke my stare in fear Haku would catch it.

"I'll escort Chihiro. I think it's best that you two go and deal with the issues for our new important guest." Haku suggested but was formed into an order.

The two nodded and began to walk away. They stopped and turned to me. "Later, mistress."

I was already being led away, "Ah, bye!" I called out. I was already turned away but I felt like maybe the twins and I could be good friends. Haku stared at me and smiled. I caught his stare and felt my cheeks go red.

"Come on," Haku smiled. His emerald eyes brought me closer to him.

The question of asking Haku who that guest was earlier was so tempting but I held it in and endured for as much as possible, but…it was too late by now. It slipped.

"Haku, who was that guest earlier? The one demanding for Sen? Who's Sen?" I asked quickly. I gasped and backed up wondering what Haku would do. After all, I disobeyed his request. Haku's back was facing me and slowly he turned around. He looked down at me and did the unexpected.

He smiled and shook his head. "Chihiro, you really don't remember…do you?" Haku trailed off, his eyes began to dim.

"Please, tell me! I want to remember!" I cried out.

Haku blinked in surprise and stared at me. Suddenly he had me in his arms. "Alright then."

He took my hand and started taking me somewhere. I noticed that we were already at the entrance of the bath house. I stopped.

"Wait, Haku, what about Lin?" I asked, barely remembering that I was supposed to meet Lin.

Haku turned around and smiled. "Don't worry about Lin, I'll hand you over to her later."

I hesitated but nodded. Haku took my hand and led me past the long bridge that I just remembered had a train running past a flood of water.

**Lin's POV:**

I could feel a gloom aura around me. I sighed. "I was looking forward to spending time with Chihiro, hell, she's back! But I bet Haku stole her away and won't be back for who knows how long," I sighed again and slouched. "I was gonna give her that new apron I always wanted to give her too…" I grumbled. A worker holding a huge plate of curry jogged past me.

"Hey, Lin, what's with the glum air? Eh?" He teased.

"Shut up," I snarled.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV:**

Haku led me past the bridge, past the little village of spirits hustling around and stopped at a hill that was uphill from a stony river. He let go of my hand and sat down. He looked up at me and pat the spot next to him. I smiled as I sat down next to him, the grass tickled my legs. I took in the scenery; the gentle breeze, the river whispered quietly downhill, and I felt soothed that Haku was here next to me.

"It's so nice here," I sighed. Haku looked at me and smiled.

"This was where I promised you I'd bring you back."

My eyes widened at his words and I felt myself blush and gasped quietly. Slowly, I turned my head to look at him. He was looking forward but he slid his eyes to me and grinned.

I looked away quickly, blushing frantically. Haku laughed.

"When you came here, you made so many friends," Haku paused. "One of those friends you made was No Face, the spirit with a mask. Do you remember?"

I shook my head.

"You had a special connection with him. He was, I had to admit, rather strange," Haku laughed.

I blinked and thought of how I could have forgotten about having friendship with the guest who nearly killed me.

"Why did he call me Sen?"

Haku's eyes narrowed.

"The former head…" Haku trailed off, "Had taken your name. The only way she could take control of you was to take your name." Haku slowly looked at me. "She took mine- but, you saved me." Haku smiled weakly and he brushed his hand on mine. I felt a chill run up my spine just by staring into his eyes.

He slid his hand away and laid it down on his lap. I felt like it was my fault that there was an ackward silence starting up. I opened my mouth, frantic for starting up the conversation again.

"I-If we're friends, why did he attack me?"

That was the only thing that popped up in my head but that was the wrong choice of words because it seemed it really hit a nerve.

Haku flinched and his head tilted to the ground. He mumbled about something that I was unsure of what he just said.

"Haku?" I asked, curiously.

"So much has happened ever since you left. The spirits of the bath house began to question the former head, in the end they overthrew her and I became head. That's how it was for a while. I was already ready to bring you back…but strange things were happening around the bath house. Workers began to act violently, then the quests. I managed to bring things back to normal but it became overwhelming. I couldn't manage the strange behaviors until I met Kyo and Leo," Haku chuckled and looked up at the sky, shaking his head. "Those two were critical and mischievous guests. I didn't even know them and they followed me around. One night, Lin became violent. Her behavior was too much but the twins just randomly came and controlled her almost immediately." Haku shook his head again, a grin was on his face. "Those two became my upper hand, and things were under control, so I trusted those two to bring you here- in peace- while I managed the bath house. But, as you witnessed…it was inadequate," Haku sighed. "Those two…" Haku closed his eyes and tilted his head up. The wind brushed his ebony hair back.

I smiled and pulled my knees up, holding them tight. Resting my head on my knees, I watched Haku and thought.

"You're great friends," I beamed. Haku opened his eyes and stared at me.

He slowly pulled a smile. "Yeah."

Something came up in my head suddenly.

"The former head…" I mumbled. Haku tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm? What about the former head?" Haku asked. He moved in closer, curiously.

"Can it be the former head who's making the spirits act violently? To hurt your position?"

Haku's eyes widened but slowly they dimmed. He stood up and held out his hand. I looked up at him and noticed his expressionless face. I wanted to say something but I bit my tongue and took his hand. He helped me up and we walked slowly back to the bath house. Haku never let go of my hand. Little by little, I felt his hand hold mine tighter, the closer we got to the bath house.

By the time we had gotten back, the bath house was bustling with workers running about everywhere with tokens in their arms, huge plates of food, and women in colorful kimonos running around yelling at each other about who knows what. Out of this crowd, workers swarmed around Haku and I.

"Master Haku! We need your help on the 7th floor!"

"Master Haku! The Radish Spirit wishes to see you!"

"Master Haku, there is a loss of one of our best herbs!"

Haku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He raised his hand quickly. "I'll deal with the situations now."

I looked down. Haku's held my hand tight, I was sure I wasn't able to pull away unless he let me.

The crowd of frantic workers went away. Haku turned around and looked at me. From behind him, Lin, Kyo, and Leo stood there. Leo waved but Lin's arms were crossed across her chest and Kyo only stared.

Haku noticed. "Unfortunately, I'm leaving you to those guys," Haku grinned, amused.

I smiled and nodded, but Haku did something that made me freeze up. He took a lock of my hair and raised it to his lips.

"I'll see you soon," Haku said, brushing his lips on my hair. My face was beyond red. My eyes were the only thing that was able to move. He let my hair slip past his fingertips and he stood up straight. That's when my body unfroze. Someone behind me laid a heavy hand on my shoulder, Leo and Kyo. They linked their arms with mine and dragged me away. Haku stared as I was dragged away and waved. Lin was by his side and I wasn't sure what she was doing, scolding him or pitying him.

**Haku's POV: **

I watched as Chihiro was dragged away by those twins. I sighed when I noticed Lin was next to me. Her hands were balled into fists. Her lips were twitching into a snarl but she stayed silent.

I glanced at her and sighed. "Go ahead, Lin."

"Oh! Love to. You stole her away from me when I was so ready to hang out with her! I even had something planned for her and you just took her away and became all lovey dovey! You have plenty of time for that! Did you even tell her?!" Lin snarled.

I was calm and let her pour everything out. "No," I flicked my eyes from the long hallway in front of me to Lin next to me. "She doesn't remember the relationship we had and how she changed my life completely. But I'm definitely going to make her remember everything, and get her by my side."

Lin blinked a couple times and slouched. "Haku, that was cheesy," Lin frowned. Haku stared at Lin then rolled his eyes. "Well…"

Lin stared at Haku and sighed deeply, standing up straight. "Fiiiiine. Good luck. I'm here for you and for Chihiro- BUT- if you hurt her in any way, you're in for it buddy!" Lin threatened.

I snort. Wow, what a friend. I glance at Lin from the corner of my eyes and smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

**That's it for now, my dears! But it's not over yet! Weeeell I haven't exactly written what Haku is going to do to make Chihiro remember and what not, but hopefully it comes up on the next chapter, my dears! Thank you for being patient and please please please! Leave a review! I'm pleased to have all these follows and favorites! A little reviews! Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see on the next chapter! Till next chapter guys! **

**-ElementalGoddess-san1 **


End file.
